cosmobspfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Realist
Dr. Realist (☆, Dr.リアリスト) is a character from Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo. He is represented by the vocaloid Gackpo Camui. He is usually accompanied by his two daughters, Rho and Lambda. Songs *Dr. Realist (character song) *AI Shoujo to Shinkai Shinsou *Asamurasaki Iro no Endroll / Lavender Endroll Appearance Dr. Realist has an asymmetrical hair, his hair is longer on the right side and covers his eye on the left side. He wears a monocle on his right eye and there's a black monocled star tattoo under his right eye on his cheek. He wears a long white lab coat with hand written equations at the bottom. A sigma ( Σ ) button and his star monocle avatar button is pinned on the left collar of his lab coat. A brace belt is worn to suspend his trousers, into which a gray turtleneck sweater is untidily tucked. He has a pale skin and always keep a wide mocking smile, as if he's being sly. Overall, he has the feel of a mad scientist. Background Story Dr. Realist is a man who sought to destroy the town, by liberating Stella. Being completely rejected by the system, he needs someone who has faced reality and returned from the illusion world to help him reach Stella. The methods he used are usually indirect confrontation, setting a situation similar to the person's condition before absorbed into the illusion world so they would remember their reality by themselves. The results are dreadful, none of the citizens actually able to accept the truth, which is ironic because the only person who faced reality is someone without his interference. Personality and traits He hates the town's system and the people who are dependent on the illusions just to survive, even calling it as foolish and blasphemous. He is confident of his goal, sure that pursuing the truth is for the best and the only way to reach the future. He didn't seem to regret the death of people who couldn't accept reality, but regrets the death of Bouken Shoujo because she faced reality even though it means her death, and praises her bravery. Theories *It may be possible he also helped created the Stella System, but this is not confirmed yet. *Dr. Realist has many motifs in common with Chat Noir, such as stars and a black top hat. It has been suggested that Chat may be a younger version of Dr. Realist. This is not yet confirmed, however certain sources are like 90% certain. * But Dr.Realist Might be the boy that's in "Regret to the World" song, and he share many trait with Dr.realist himself. Due to his coat, and seen with stella and hate the world. Trivia *At first he called people as "little piglets" but later he changed into calling them "people". *In Sai Kyou no Shoujo to ☆, Denpa Shoujo accuses him of being a sick pervert, which he did not deny. Category:Characters Category:Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo